


XO

by jinx22



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman
Genre: Future Fic, I read iwbft and now lister occupies my brain rent free, M/M, Soft Boys, mostly kissing, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: I comb the crowd and pick you outMy mouth moves too fast for you to figure it outIt starts eyes closed to fingers crossed"To I swear, I say""To I swear, I say"To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"To drinks at the club to the barTo the keys to your carTo hotel stairs, to the emergency exit door, no
Relationships: Allister "Lister" Bird/Jimmy Kaga-Ricci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	XO

_ It felt like it all happened in a matter of seconds.  _

First, they were at the after party of their last tour of the year, and there was a banger of a song playing in the background (XO by Fall out Boy.) Second, everyone was cheering for the end of their tour, and there were producers and agents and strangers slapping him on the back in congratulations. Third, there was Jimmy, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. 

Fourth, they were meeting eyes, and Jimmy’s smile was crooked. Fifth, Jimmy’s laugh was like smooth vodka - dangerous and pure and this was why Rowan was their lyricist because all of Lister's songs would be about Jimmy and his eyes.

Sixth, and finally, and  _ somehow,  _ before either of them could breath, they were close and the party was frozen around them, and then one of them - or both of them - stepped forwards, and suddenly their lips were pressed together and they were struggling to get past the groups of people and out of the room. 

The noise from the party throbbed through the walls as the two of them made it down the corridor, one of them pushing the other up against the elevator  _ down  _ and  _ up  _ buttons and slamming their hand against them multiple times, as if it makes the elevator move faster, before deciding it was taking far too long and shoving open the emergency exit door and entering the dingy stairwell.

They stumble and trip down the stairs, all the while holding hands, stopping to lean against the wall or the handrail to tug at clothes until they stumble down the last couple of steps, covered in each other's kisses, until Lister feels his back roughly hit the brick wall.

_ A matter of seconds. _

Except it hadn't been a matter of seconds, it had been years of them looking at each other, caring for each other through all of Listers  _ shitty  _ fucking alcohol problems. Through starting meds, through Jimmy’s top surgery all in the matter of a year and then, on top of that, two years of touring the world. 

Not to mention this was the same year in which Lister unsuccessfully tried to get  _ over  _ his unrequited crush on Jimmy, only to find out eight months later through a post top surgery and medicated up Jimmy, that he may or may not like him back after all.

To them deciding that it was best to put any romantic feelings aside for the moment, for the sake of the band and the sake of their friendship. 

_ But maybe in the future. _

There's lips against his jaw, and shaking hands on his shirt when Lister realises he had stopped kissing back. So he starts again, and cups Jimmy's face in his hands to press their faces together slower this time. 

" _ Fuck _ ." One of them says. Lister thinks it’s him.

He's so beautiful. 

His lips are soft, but his face is rough from facial hair that Lister gently rubs his fingers over, especially above his top lip where it's growing thicker now. 

It makes Lister so happy to see him being himself.

"Are you alright?" Comes Jimmy's voice, his own hands slipping through Listers hair and pulling him in, resting their noses together. 

He nods. 

"Yeah."

They both lean up together now, finally finishing that kiss from earlier, taking their time now they're in the quiet and away from the buzz of the party. 

Maybe this was their _ maybe in the future. _

Lister is pulled from his daydreams when Jimmy's teeth drag across his bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth to deepen their kiss. He does, of course he does, he would do anything for Jimmy. (Almost anything). Especially when he’s being all needy and wanton like this.

He’s more than happy to let Jimmy take control like this, even more so as a hand is placed onto his chest and he gets pushed back rougher into the wall. The rough hands that hold him there are firm, and Lister definitely makes a note in his head about this as another potential turn on.

He’s also unable to help the small noise of surprise that bursts through his lips when Jimmy closes the space between them once more, causing them both to blush before bursting into laughter.

They both had experience with other people, but this was different. This was something more than just a hookup, or just  _ someone _ at a party to get off with.

Lister's hands try to distract his thoughts by sliding over Jimmy's hips, dipping his head to press a loud, wet kiss beside his ear that makes Jimmy laugh (he sounds like an angel) and gently bat at his chest. Lister only presses another kiss, and another, and another, until he’s pressing his nose into Jimmy’s throat as Jimmy lifts his head up to give him space, overcome with the urge to lick a stripe up his skin.

So he does. 

He tastes salty, and his skin is hot and tempting to bite. 

So he does that too, only gently but enough to make Jimmy jump under him, one hand on his chest and the other finding his hair to  _ tug  _ at.

_ Another one for the books. _

“I didn’t think you hated my hair that much,” Lister mumbles, licking again, hoping to get the same reaction. 

“I don’t hate your mullet that muc-  _ ah-- _ ”

Which he does. 

“Lister-” Jimmy mumbles under his breath.

He wants to stay like this forever. 

The bites Lister’s giving slowly make their way lower as he chases the salty taste of Jimmy’s sweat, rearranging them both the best he can so that he’s able to slide his hands up the back of Jimmy’s shirt, face pressed against his collar as Jimmy’s breathing grows heavier, hands wrapped around Lister’s head, holding him so close that he can hardly breathe.

“Lister-” it’s a bit more breathless this time so Lister forces himself out of from Jimmy’s crushing hold just enough to look up, smirking at the redness of Jimmy’s face in front of him until it crashes into him like a hot  _ wave _ how exactly their bodies are pressed together. With one of his thighs pressed roughly between Jimmy’s legs. 

He’s about to pull back and apologize  _ profusely _ , but as soon as he makes the move to, Jimmy grips him tighter and gives a small shake of his head.

“Can-... you can keep-...” he groans and dips his head down until his chin is resting on Lister’s shoulder. But Lister thinks he gets the point, and presses a small kiss to Jimmy’s collarbone before nuzzling back into his neck to continue what he was doing. Kissing and biting down Jimmy’s neck to his chest, massaging and mapping out all the dips of his back, all the while trying desperately to both and pay and _not_ pay attention to the little movements Jimmy’s hips keep making against him.

His mind reels, especially when Jimmy leans down to press their lips together in not-really-a-kiss but more just a sweaty, panting hold as he mumbles Lister’s name into his mouth over and over. His brows crease, and Lister wonders how he got so lucky as to have this man against him like this, desperate against his lips and holding onto him like his life depends on it. 

And  _ maybe _ they’re a little hyped up from finishing their tour. 

And  _ maybe _ they will have a lot to talk about tomorrow morning (with Rowan too, unfortunately).

But maybe Lister doesn’t care, because all that matters right now is Jimmy sinking into his chest, all hot and sweaty and blushing.

Time passes, Lister isn’t sure how long, but Jimmy’s breathing calms (he’s still really sweaty, and sort of twitchy, like relaxing after a really nice high.) He’s shifted a bit too, so now he’s cuddled into Lister’s neck, hands playing with the short sides of Lister’s hair. 

Lister’s hands are up the front of Jimmy’s shirt, placed comfortably over his heart that’s still rapidly beating. 

They should probably go back up to the party, or at least get back to their room, but Lister doesn’t think either of them want to face reality again right at this moment. 

At least not for a couple more hours.


End file.
